As a film to which concealability is imparted, there have been known a film in which a resin layer containing a large amount of a pigment composed of inorganic particles or organic particles is laminated on the surface of a thermoplastic film or a film formed by using a thermoplastic resin to which a pigment is directly added.
For example, Patent Literature 1 described a concealable film containing titanium oxide as a pigment and polyamide resin as a thermoplastic resin, and has proposed a packaging material constituted with a concealable laminate (barrier resin layer/concealable film/sealant layer) formed by laminating a barrier resin layer and a sealant layer on the concealable film.